Wide Awake
by Tatiana Belikova
Summary: Alt. ending to BP, in which Dimitri tells her he loves her. Read on to see what their life is like as Strigoi...
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own VA

RPOV:

"We need to be together."

"Why?" I looked at him desperately, clutching the rail.

"Because..." he paused and stared into my eyes for a long moment. "Because I love you," he finally said.

I let out a cry that was a mixture of disbelief, relief, and love. At the same time, I felt as if the chains that were holding me back from accepting him had broken. _He loved me. He wanted to changed me because he loved me. _I fell into his arms, sobbing.

"Roza?" he asked, sounding coldly confused.

"Change me," I demanded, swiping at the tears. "Change me so we can be together forever." I need him to do this before I had a chance to think about my decision, to figure out how valid his statement really was. I knew if I had even a second to doubt, I would start second-guessing myself, and I couldn't handle that. Not when he finally told me that he loved me for the first time since we'd made love in the cabin, since the rescue mission, since I'd lost him forever. _I had him back. _

"Okay," he said simply, then we were flying.

"What-" I started.

"I want to do this right. You'll be changed in our room, in warmth and comfort and riches," he explained, already at the doorway to the house.

The flying sensation distracted me enough that I couldn't focus on anything but Dimitri and the hope that he didn't fall or run into something. But I knew he would keep me safe. He loved me.

We passed the library where I had escaped, filled with the bloody, dead bodies of Galina, Marlen, Nathan, and the unknown Strigoi. It all flew by in a flash of red and white. I'd always known my Dimitri as a badass, but this took him to levels I'd never witnessed before.

We reached our rooms in no time at all, passing the broken doors in the blink of an eye.

As soon as we reached our room, Dimitri set me down and tore off my dress and hoodie. I looked at him, shocked.

"This will not do for my Queen. You need to be dressed in silk." He flashed over to the closet and pulled out one of the fanciest dresses he had gotten me. In the brief glimpse that I had of it, it appeared to be red silk and clingy, reminiscent of the dress Tasha had given me for Christmas. He was in front of me and pulling the dress over my head before I could so much as blink.

Once I was dressed, he sat down on the bed and pulled me to sit in front of him, brushing my hair away from my neck.

"My Roza," he crooned, the words and attempted tone mixing oddly with his icy voice.

The beginning of foreboding began creeping into my mind.

"Dimitri -" I started to say, but he interrupted me.

"Don't fret, my darling. All will be well soon." Then he bit into my neck.

* * *

_**A/N: Um, well, I know I should be working on my stories, and I am, I really am. I'm about halfway through the next chapter of Never Too Late and a bit of the way into the next chapter of Until the End. I just had the urge to write this. **_

_**I know, really short. At the moment, this is all this is. I'm thinking about making it a two-shot, but that's up to you. Let me know if you want me to continue this! **_


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own VA.

RPOV:

When I opened my eyes, the world around me seemed to have shifted. I could see _everything_.  
I sat up slowly, my eyes taking everything in. I was hungry. No, not hungry. It was a hunger, but not for food.

"Roza, you're awake."

That voice. The voice that I, as a lowly, weak dhampir, had thought was so cold, seemed to caress my skin. It called to me.

I turned to see Dimitri, my maker and my lover.

I saw him in a whole new light. Every hair was visible. His skin was poreless and perfect. His eyes were a powerful mix of red and brown. I could _see_ exactly where the red ended and the brown began.

"Are you hungry?" His voice seemed so loud. Instinctively, I flinched away.

He frowned. "I apologize. I forgot how uncomfortable it is at first," he murmured.

"I am starving." I said each word individually trying them out, tasting them on my tongue.

Dimitri smiled at me, his fangs showing. What before had disgusted me now bothered my not at all. With the tip of my tongue, I felt my own fangs, a detached interest as hunger was in the foreground of my mind.

"Well, I can't have my Queen hungry, now can I? Let's go."

I arched my brows; apparently being Strigoi didn't give me the ability to raise an only one. "Your Queen?" His possession of me irritated slightly.

"Yes. All of this is ours, my darling." His smile lit up his red eyes, making them gleam maniacally.

The thought somewhat interested me, but my mind was still on my hunger. "I'm hungry," I snapped.

Dimitri chuckled. "Then let's feast."

* * *

Dimitri took me to a popular club in Novosibirsk - a popular club for Moroi, that is.

His eyes glinted in the dark, the strobe-lights flashing grotesque shapes on his pale face.

"Dance with me?" he asked in a predator purr.

I nodded. Even though I was still thirsty, a new kind of hunger entered my body, one that I knew only Dimitri could feed.

He pulled me close to him, and our bodies fell into a perfect rhythm, in beat with the music. The bass pounded filling my body, making my heart sing. I had never in my life been so alive.

The scent of bodies filled the club, a heady perfume. Sweat and blood, mixed in with cologne and perfume, created the perfect atmosphere. Bodies grinded on bodies, stirring the smell all around me.

Dimitri's body was hard against mine - _every_ inch of it. I could physically feel how much he wanted me, and a primal hunger awoke within me.

I spun around and wrapped my body around him in one fluid movement.

"Unless you want me to take you, right here, right now, you will feed me and we will go back to the house," I hissed into his ear.

A growl rumbled in Dimitri's chest. "Oh, no, darling, it will be _I_ who will be taking _you_," he hissed back, biting lightly on my neck, reminding me that he was older, stronger, faster, more knowledgeable, was my creator.

My dominating nature reared up. "Oh, but you're mine," I growled back, possessive of him.

Dimitri bared his teeth at me in a smile. "You are mine." He grabbed the back of head and smashed his lips with mine.

I fought against him fiercely, wanting to be in control, not liking being dominated. However, I was still hungry and not at peak fighting condition.

Dimitri pulled away abruptly. "It's no fun when you're not at your full potential," he grumbled, glaring at me.

As a dhampir, I would have cowered away from his glare. As newly Awakened, I met it dead on.

"Then feed me," I snapped.

Dimitri grinned down at me. "Then let's get some food."

He lead me over to wear a couple of Moroi guys were dancing. They caught sight of me immediately. It was dark enough that you couldn't see my eyes, not that they would notice anyway, as they focused on my body, looking at me lustily. Dimitri growled, his hand tighten on my hip reflexively, before letting go.

"I'll teach them a lesson on what happens when you look at what's mine," he rumbled.

I caught his hand, spinning him into me so that my mouth ended up by his ear. "How about both of us teach them a lesson on what happens when they look at me like a piece of meat?" I gripped his earlobe between my teeth and pulled sharply. Dimitri hissed. "I say we give them the same treatment they gave me."

I pulled away and sauntered over to boys.

"Hey Gorgeous," I purred, walking up between two. The one on the right licked his lips. I forced my lip to keep from curling in disgust.

"Hey, sexy," the one the left murmured into my ear.

The one on my right began dancing against me, and the other decided to join, trapping me between their bodies.

Through our dance, I directed the three of us until we were near the wall - and the back exit.

Dimitri appeared out of nowhere, startling the two men.

"Good job, Roza," he praised.

His praise work similarly as it had back at the Academy. I smiled proudly.

"Dinner time?" I asked hopefully.

Dimitri smile at the men maliciously. "I was actually hoping that your guardians would come and help you. I could use a bit of a fight. But, well, they must not be that good, since they're nowhere to be found."

The Moroi men cowered in fear.

Dimitri grabbed one by the back of the neck and lifted him off his feet, glaring. "Don't you _ever_ look at what's mine," he snarled.

I whirled around and looked at the other man hungrily, like he was my dinner. Which he was.

"How does it feel?" I asked, my voice echoing my thirst. "Do you like being looked at like a piece of meat? No? Then why would you think I would!" The last sentence came out as a growl.

The men chose this moment to scream in fear. The one I had tried to run, inciting my predatory side to come out and play. I leaped after him, stopping in front of him with an excited smile. I liked this game of cat and mouse.

"That wasn't nice," I gave a playful pout. "I thought you wanted me? I certainly still want you!" I leaped at him, this time grabbing him by the neck and dragging him into the darkness again.

Dimitri was awaiting for me, mostly patient and somewhat amused.

"Are you done with your little game?" he asked.

I nodded. The Moroi I held was clawing at my hand, trying to unwrap it from his throat.

"Roza, you're going to have to release his throat i you want to drink from him. It's best when they're alive _and _conscious," Dimitri instructed, his velvety voice filling the space and blocking out the music.

I looked down at the man thoughtfully. "He annoys me, though," I mused, then shrugged. I released his throat, and let my instincts guide my mouth to his throat. The Moroi fought against my hold, exciting me further. I bit into his neck, a cry of pain reverberating in my chest, bring intense pleasure as his blood flooded into my mouth. There was nothing like the taste of a fresh Moroi, I thought dreamily. Nothing could taste so amazing, so delicious. I could feel his life flowing into me, strengthening me, filling me. I was vaguely aware that sounds of contentment were escaping my lips, but I didn't care for anything but the blood filling me. Much too soon, the Moroi was drained dry. I, however, felt more full than ever. I licked my lips, letting the body drop. Turning my eyes lazily to Dimitri, I saw him gazing at me with awe.

"You're glorious, you know that?" he murmured, wrapping his hand in my hair. "I can't wait to rule the world with you."

He moved his head to mine and kissed me, a kiss filled with passion and want and lust. The warm blood warmed me, and Dimitri's kiss heated me. There was nothing better than this life.

* * *

A/N: Well, what do you think? Still want more? I think that was a pretty good ending, hey, what do I know? (; Thanks for your reviews! They made me smile(:

-Tatiana


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own VA :P

******WARNING*****GETS A BIT DARK*****WARNING***********

RPOV:

With the warm blood sloshing within me me, I smiled at Dimitri, my fangs glinting and my red-ringed eyes gleaming. I spun around and began dancing provocatively against him.

Within moments of my dance, Dimitri's hands were gripping my hips, restraining.

"Let's go to the house to continue this," Dimitri murmured into my ear.

I ignored him, and pulled away. He didn't control me. I began dancing around him, brushing his body with mine tantalizingly.

His arm snaked around my waist and pulled me against him, pinning my arms in the process. The other one wrapped itself around my neck.

Fear entered my mind. Dimitri was older and stronger than me, especially newly fed. He could rip my head off with a twist of his wrist.

I stilled.

"Good girl," he hissed.

Suddenly, I was furious. I fought against him, wanting to be free, not controlled.

Dimitri simply tightened his arms around me.

He chuckled as I snarled and bucked. My flailing legs did nothing to his stone stance.

"Rose, enough," he commanded.

I fought harder.

Dimitri growled into my ear, then bit it sharply, tearing through the skin like paper. I froze at the sudden pain. A trickle of blood made its way down the shell of my ear even as the wound healed.

Dimitri slid his hand down from my neck to my breast, squeezing it, letting me know he was in charge.

"Now that your temper tantrum is over, let's go."

He spun me around in one quickly movement, lust glinting in his eyes.

I snarled at him again, still aggravated at his attempt to dominate me.

The lust in his eyes flickered out, replaced with fury. His glared froze my limbs in ice.

"Enough," he snapped.

I cowered away, very terrified for my life now. Unbidden, the memory of him threatening Victor Dashkov flashed through my mind. I now knew why Victor was afraid.

"Let's go." He grabbed my arm and began dragging me.

I went along hastily.

* * *

We reached the house in what seemed like minutes.

Dimitri threw me on the bed, his eyes still furious.

"I have been waiting for you for months. You denied me by not allowing me to awaken you. You will listen! You will not deny me!" Dimitri roared.

The fear melted away. He wanted me. He wouldn't hurt me. A smirk grew on my lips.

"You want me? So what are you waiting for?" Lust filled me. I had been waiting for him for months too. I allowed my legs to fall open as I leaned back, my hair flaring behind me. My dressed allowed for easy access.

Dimitri paused, struck dumb. A slow smile crawled onto his lips. Lust shown in his eyes.

"I knew you would see things my way."

He was in me in an instant. lips moving on mine roughly.

It was pure animistic need as he tore off my clothes and I his. As soon as both of us were naked, he was pounding into me. I moved with him, the synchronization we had as dhampirs transcending even the multifarious changes we'd gone through.

Our dominating natures clashed, even as they worked together. Our fight for the top brought an excitement to the sex, one I'd never before thought to be feasible. As our release approached, we found ourselves working together towards the greater goal, towards the need to shatter into the blissful oblivion.

As we fell over the edge, I saw a flash of our life together; one filled with fighting and dominating, but at the end of it all, we would be one.

* * *

A/N: So, there ya have it :D A bit darker than the previous chapters, but, hey, they're Strigoi!

People wanted them to be staked and brought back to life. I'm going to have to say no, as far as it is going right now. The way I see it, without Rose, Lissa would know nothing about the possibility. And since Rose doesn't know yet...well, yeah :P I'm going with what I think would happen if they were both Strigoi, and I'm not seeing any miracle staking in the equation. Sorry!

Thank you to everyone who reviewed! Much appreciated! :D Hey, does anyone do Poetry Out Loud, or does your school participate? Mine does :3 We had ours today :P I lost. Lol xD


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own VA.

RPOV:

After we were done ravaging each other, Dimitri and I got up and got dressed. I considered taking a shower, but Dimitri had growled the moment I'd neared the bathroom.

"Show the world that you're mine," he hissed.

I glared at him. "No, show the world you are _mine,_" I snarled back.

We bared our teeth at each other for several tense moments. I knew that he could tear me apart easily if he really wanted to; the knowledge sent a thrill of fear through me and made me back down. Neither of us moved anywhere near the bathroom after that.

"We need to assert our dominance," he declare, leaving the room.

Downstairs, I could hear murmurings of several vampires. We flew down to the living room, where a crowd of vampires stood around the remnants of Galina, Nathan, Marlen and the one other nameless vampire. A swell of pride filled me at the fact that Dimitri had done this. It was a good thing that he was mine.

"Yes, I killed them," Dimitri said lazily, leaning against the wall casually. I stood by his side, observing the room.

Over two dozen Strigoi stood here. I narrowed my eyes, quickly taking in every detail, cataloging who would fight this and who would cower with fear. Several fists were clenched in anger, but mostly eyes were darting between the piles of ashes left by the midday sun and Dimitri. Fear sang in the air, causing me to straighten and look down on the crowd as if I were their Queen. Because I was and they had better recognize that.

"Let's have a meeting, shall we?" Dimitri left no room for questions as he gestured for everyone to file out of the room. He wasn't stupid enough to turn his back on them; he knew any one of them would gladly take him out.

It was midnight and pitch black outside. Everything was tinged in a purplish hue, courtesy of my night eyesight. I smirked disdainfully as I remembered my pathetic dhampir sight. I was so glad Dimitri had changed me.

We stood at the head of what looked like a conference room. There was lots of space and a table at the head, right next to the door. If anyone wanted to leave, they would have to get through us first.

"All right. Let's start with this: Know that I am now your master. You will obey me or you will die. Understood?"

No one contested.

"Next, Rose is my second in command." My eyes narrowed at the demotion, but I didn't contest that either; I didn't know enough about this world to rule it without dying.

"She's an inexperienced fledgling!" someone said said loudly.

My eyes zeroed in on a former Moroi who had bronze hair and reminded oddly of Jesse Zeklos. Relative?

My eyes flashed up to Dimitri's. It was a show of how connected we were, even now that we were Awakened, that he knew exactly what I wanted. A slight incline of his head gave me the go-ahead, and I was upon that Moroi filth in nanoseconds.

I held him up by the throat before slamming him against the wall, leaving a body shaped imprint.

"You were saying?" I snarled.

The boy snarled back. "You're nothing!"

He clawed at my hands, trying to get free. I slammed his body down on the floor, then stomped my foot onto his stomach so hard it went through and touched the floor.

"You were saying?" I bellowed, enraged that he dared to continue defying me.

The boy couldn't speak as his lungs were touching the toe of my body. I slammed my other foot onto his chest, collapsing it beneath me before taking his head into my hands and slowly twisting it off. I smiled coldly down at his decapitated head, where a stunned expression stayed frozen.

"You were saying?" I said softly before lobbing it through the window located on the opposite side of the room. "Don't say anything else." I spun around to meet the eyes of stunned Strigoi. "Anyone else feeling like I'm a weakling?"

No one dared to so much as move an inch.

Dimitri sighed impatiently. "Are you done with your theatrics now?" he asked, annoyed.

I nodded, wrinkling my nose at the smell of the boy's blood on my shoe. Dimitri snapped his fingers. "Celia, get this cleaned up," he snapped.

A human girl of about sixteen scurried into the room. She reached into her pocket and took out a vial of liquid I recognize from Sydney. An Alchemist? I raised my eyebrows.

"Once you're done, get me some new shoes," I added thoughtfully. There was much I had to discuss with Dimitri after this.

"To business then," Dimitri began again. "We will be staging another attack on St. Vladimir's Academy while simultaneously attacking Alder's in a month's time."

The name rang a faint bell. I frowned, trying to remember. Ah, yes. That was Adrian's old school. I smirked. Not anymore.

"I claim Vasilisa Dragomir," I called out.

Protests rose. Dimitri silenced them with one hand. "And why do you think you deserve such an honor?" Dimitri raised an eyebrow.

My lips curled over my teeth. "You of all people know how much she tried to claim my life as hers. No more! I will finally be free of that bitch."

Dimitri's lips curled into a satisfied smile. "Whoever manages to capture Vasilisa Dragomir must take it to Rose. I lay claim over Adrian Ivashkov; the little bastard caused me enough trouble. Everyone else is free game."

Hoots rang around the room. I could tell that everyone could almost taste the fresh blood on their tongue, feel the fear. I smiled, showing my teeth in a snarl at the same time. Revenge will be sweet.

* * *

A/N: Sorry for the long wait! Got caught up with my other stories. The next chapter is in the process of being written(: What do you guys think? Should I change this to 'M' rated?


	5. Chapter 5

3rd personPOV:

Abe Mazur marched onto the school grounds, looking for Vasilisa Dragomir. He was determined to get to the bottom of the missing daughter situation. No one had seen her in Russia, so she must be here. He refused to believe what the old crone had said. Yeva Belikova's ancient dark eyes flashed in his mind. _She is lost. She was not strong enough. _He shook off the words; he knew his daughter was strong enough to do anything.

Abe found Vasilisa in the chapel, the Ozera boy on one side, Tatiana's great nephew Adrian on the other.

"Hello," he said pleasantly as he strolled up to them. "Do you know if Rose has come back?"

The looks on their faces said everything he needed to know, but he had to hear it.

"No, sir," the Ozera boy said quietly, grief clear on his face.

Abe's own face tightened in an attempt to keep all emotion at bay. "Really? Hm. She disobeyed me, and after all the help I gave her," he mumbled, hoping against hope that the next words to come out of Vasilisa's mouth were not what they were.

"She-she's gone," the girl wailed, burying her face in her hands as great sobs wracked her body. Abe's eyes widened. _No._

"And how do you know this, Princess?" he asked calmly.

"I f-felt the bond break when sh-she d-died," Vasilisa sobbed out.

Abe closed his eyes as wave of grief hit him. _No, not his precious __kiz._

"She isn't dead," he said roughly, pain clear in his voice. _So the old hag was right. _"She's gone Strigoi."

The trio looked at him with horror struck eyes. "W-what? Why?!"

Abe bowed his head. "She went after her lover in an attempt to free him from his Strigoi state. She apparently wasn't strong enough to overtake him."

"R-Rose left me to go kill Guardian Belikov?" Vasilisa asked, astonished.

"Wait, what's this about Rose and Guardian Belikov?" the Ozera boy asked.

"Rose and Belikov were together," Adrian spat out. "When he got turned in battle, she asked me for money to leave so that she could hunt him down and free him. She promised she would come back." Adrian closed his eyes. "I knew something was wrong the last time I visited her. She had what looked like bite marks on her neck."

A sharp gasp was heard from all of them.

"Adrian, why didn't you tell us?" Vasilisa cried out.

Adrian turned away. "It wasn't my place."

Christian Ozera had been silent the entire time. He was still reeling from the fact that Rose and Guardian Belikov had been together. Although, now that he thought of it, he could see all the signs there. He focused now on Abe Mazur. "What are you doing here, Mr. Mazur? What concern of yours is Rose?"

Abe stared him in the eye for a long moment. "She is my daughter," he said simply.

Christian gave a sharp nod, accepting this. It wasn't so surprising, really; he could see the similarities.

"Is there any way to save her?" Lissa asked tearfully.

Christian wrapped his arm around her; although they weren't together, he still loved her. Seeing her so torn up hurt him as much as knowing that Rose was gone. He was afraid that without Rose, he would have no Lissa. In that moment, he vowed that he would do anything in his power to get both of them back.

Abe sighed. "Not that I know of, but I will talk to some people. I know a shadow kissed couple in Russia that know many legends; they may know of this one."

"There's a shadow kissed couple in Russia?" For the first time in days, Lissa perked up.

Adrian could see her aura brightening with hope.

Abe nodded. "Yes. Rose visited them briefly during her stay with the Belikovs."

Lissa's eyes widened. "Are they Guardian Belikov's family?"

Adrian was mildly surprised. He'd never thought of the cradle robber having a family, one that would care what happened to him. One that must know by now what happened to him. One that had to have come to love Rose as much as he, in the short time she visited. Which meant that they would be in even more pain now that both of them were gone.

"Yes," Abe confirmed. He ran a tired hand over his face. "I supposed I must let them know that Rose is now gone as well."

Lissa shot up. Both Adrian and Christian could see the fire in her eyes. "No. Not until we have exhausted every effort to rescue her. Not until a silver stake has been forced into her heart and she is dead will we tell them that she is dead."

"Both of them," Christian corrected.

All eyes turned to him. "Both of them," he said firmly. "Because if Rose has to live with the horror of what happened if we save her, we need to give her Belikov as well, because if we don't everything would be in vain. She would just go after him again. And if we have to k-kill her, then we must finishher quest and release Belikov's soul as well. It's what she would have wanted."

Silence filled the church, his words hanging in the air.

"You're right," Lissa finally said. Her eyes were far away as she remembered saying goodbye to Rose and the quiet determination mixed with pain in her eyes. She would have wanted Dimitri by her side always. "We will save both."

Nods followed. "But first, you need to graduate," Adrian remarked drily.

"What? No!" Christian exclaimed. "We need to do this _now._"

"You won't do much good by dropping out. Too many people will be watching you. At least if you graduate, you'll have guardians," Adrian replied.

"But -" Lissa began.

"No, Lissa. You of all people should know you need to graduate. No way will anyone allow the Dragomir Princess to drop out. Let Mr. Mazur do recon, find out what he can, while you graduate. Once you leave school, we'll all be free. One step at a time." It was a rare show of maturity and seriousness, his little speech. So rare and unexpected, in fact, that both listened to him.

"Should we tell Eddie?" Lissa wondered.

"I think you should start learning how to stake Strigoi," Abe advised. He turned to Christian. "Your aunt knows offensive magic, right?"

Christian nodded nervously.

"Good. I'll make sure she's here by the end of the week. You'll need all knowledge you can get." With that, Abe spun on his heel and began walking out of the church. "I'll keep in contact," he threw over his shoulder.

The church doors slammed shut behind him, leaving a trio of shocked faces. Shocked faces that quickly turned to determined.

_We'll save you, Rose, if it's the last thing we do, _was the shared thought between all of them.

* * *

Longest chapter yet, I think! What do you think of their POV? No one was confused, right? Thank you everyone for your reviews! You make me smile(:

PS: Anyone else freaked out by the changes to the site? It makes my OCD sense tingle...o.O


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own VA, just the evilness :D

RPOV:

A week later, Dimitri was looking at plans for the attack when I came up behind him.

"Hey, Comrade," I purred, wrapping my arms around him.

Dimitri stiffened. "Rose, I'm busy," he murmured, focusing on the papers again, heedless of my arms.

My eyes narrowed. No way was he going to deny me. However, before I could do anything more than move my hands down a millimeter, Dimitri grabbed my attention again.

"Rose, look at this."

I slid around to the front of his body, looking at what he was pointing at.

It was a map of Alder, Adrian's school, a map of the grounds and surrounding area. More importantly, it should tunnels, going from the the woods where the school was hidden all the way to the school itself.

"What are they for?" I wondered.

"I think they were used years ago as escape tunnels. I'm talking about centuries, back when it was used to hold one of the Royal families, ironically the Ivashkovs, I believe," Dimitri replied.

"Huh," I mumbled. "Do you think we can still use them?"

Dimitri tilted his head thoughtfully, following one of the trails with a fingertip. "Yes," he finally said. "I believe the students have found them and use them for partying. I'm sure that if not all, then most of the tunnels have been cleared. At least these main ones." He traced three tunnels, one running below the main entrance of the Academic building to the gates, one running beneath the Moroi dorms to the woods, and one running from the back of the dhampir dorm building to the woods on the opposite end of the Moroi. Other tunnels began from various locations, but almost all of them intersected the three main ones at some point.

I smiled faintly. "And yet again, idiotic children will help us attack," I murmured.

"Mm, yes. Now, the wards run all the way around, as you know, in several rings. We don't have Jesse's stupid group to weaken them this time, but we do have humans. If we break the wards here," he pointed to where the wards were around a group of trees, "no one will notice for a while, long enough for us to invade."

I nodded. "Sounds good. And St. Vlad's? Will we be using the same caves?"

Dimitri nodded. "Yes. They will think that now that they know of them, we won't hide in them. How wrong they are." Dimitri sighed regretfully. "The mortal are so stupid." He turned to me and wrapped his arms around my waist. "But you were always smart."

I smirked. "Mm, yes. Now, when should we attack?"

Dimitri thought about it for a long moment. "I'm thinking...the day before graduation. Many Moroi will be coming and they will never expect us to attack them at that moment. There will be lots of guardians, but we can handle them."

"Okay. And Alder? Do the graduation dates coincide?"

"Unfortunately no," Dimitri said. "However, it's no matter. The world will be shaken up and we can begin our takeover of the Moroi world. Of course, we can't kill them all or turn them all. And we'll have to make sure they're breeding so we have fresh food, but I'm sure everything will work out fine. In a few years, you and I will be ruling the world."

I grinned up at my Dimitri. "I'll drink to that," I whispered.

Dimitri smiled down at me. "Then let's celebrate."

He released me, grabbing my hand instead as we ran out of the house, the anticipation of the coming hunt thrumming through our veins.

* * *

A/N: sorry for the long wait! Guess what? I'm working on the first chapter for the sequel to My Wish! Sorry for such a long wait for that, too. Once I'm done writing it, I'll post it! Until the End is coming to a close quickly. This won't be too long either. I'm look at maybe 15-20 chapters, tops. Anyway, thanks for the reviews! You're all amazing! Mwah! And for those of you wondering, yes, they will be turned back...eventually (; In fact, I already know when and how and by whom and all of that fun stuff :D Now, I know there are a lot of stories where Rose and Dimitri have some kind of mental bond, and I do love that sort of thing, soo...they shall have one. Just not the way other people have written it. Clearly, it's going to be nothing like other stories, I mean, you've all read it this far! Oooh! What do you think of the casting of Kirov? Olga Kurylenko? Yay or nay? I think she's a bit young, but, hey, that's what make up's for, right? But French? Jeez, next thing you know, Christian will be German! Anyway, enough rambling! Drop me a review and I will update as soon as I can!


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own VA.

RPOV:

I stared in disgust at two Strigoi fighting. "They're like infants! I fought better than this after skipping out on two years of training," I snapped.

Dimitri nodded. "We need to change that if we're going to attack two Academies at once and hope to accomplish anything."

"We could train them. Well, you could. I'm pretty sure I'll end up killing all of them."

Dimitri sighed, irritated. "You need to start controlling yourself," he snapped. "I'm not going to babysit you constantly. Learn how to keep your emotions in check. I'm tired of cleaning up after you."

I growled low in my throat. "Don't tell me what to do."

Dimitri glared at me. "I am your master. I will tell you what do and you will do it."

"You're not my master at all. Simply the one who changed me."

"You owe me your life!"

"I owe you nothing! You owe me your life for not killing you yet!"

Dimitri snarled and pounced on me, but at the last possible moment, I twisted away. I aimed a punch at him, which he blocked, and the battle began.

It seemed no matter what form we were in, we would always be equally matched. We knew each others moves and while he was stronger, I was faster. Our anger provided a nice atmosphere for our fight.

Neither of us were gaining over the other and I began getting frustrated. Suddenly, Dimitri laughed.

I gave him a looked, asking if he was insane.

He responded with, "Oh, my dearest Roza. You are so gorgeous when you fight."

And our fight to the death became a fight to the bed. It was no longer about who would kill the other, but who would be on top. Who would be in control, dominate the other.

It was no longer lunging at the other to incapacitate them, but to tear off clothing. I'd lost my shirt, as did Dimitri before we realised we still had a crowd of spectators.

In a flash, we were in our room, the fight no longer between our arms and legs but our lips.

"Remind me to kill every bastard that looked at you shirtless," Dimitri said breathlessly as he kissed down my neck.

"Yes," I groaned out.

The beautiful part of being Strigoi was the fact that we didn't need to sleep and we had great stamina. We could go on like this for hours and it would never get boring.

And it was several hours later before we managed to pull ourselves apart so we simply lay in each others arms, breath heavy.

"We really ought to train them," I said absentmindedly, enjoying the feel of Dimitri's skin against mine. I was so glad he was mine. It showed just how strong I was, reminding people to think twice before messing with me.

"Mm, yes. We should start tomorrow. We still have to feed tonight," Dimitri murmured.

"Hm, can we get some guardians? I'm in the mood to fight," I said, giving Dimitri an impish smile.

Dimitri laughed. "Of course, darling, whatever pleases you," he replied mockingly.

I shot out of bed. "Okay, let's go."

I dressed quickly and walked out of the mansion, Dimitri close behind.

It was going to be a fun night.

* * *

A/N: Wow, I'm so sorry for such a long wait! I'll do better, promise!


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do own VA

LPOV:

Lissa sat in class, trying to pay attention to the teacher, but could think of nothing but the fact that her best friend was the walking undead and all she was doing was wasting her time doing nothing.

Abe had gone in search of some kind of miracle, hoping to save Rose. A wave of depression hit her. What was the point? Rose would kill anyone who got within arm's reach. She was amazing. And Guardian Belikov had taught her. Those two were unstoppable.

* * *

RPOV:

A month had passed since we began training the Strigoi and things were going well. We began turning people we had deemed as fighters, either guardians or humans that seemed good candidates. Graduation was nearing and we had approximately sixty Strigoi. Thirty would go to Alder's and thirty would go to St. Vlad's. I wasn't completely satisfied with the numbers, but it was difficult to keep so many Strigoi in a near distance without them killing each other or drawing attention to themselves. We had to keep it on the down-low so that guardians didn't suspect a thing.

Dimitri and I were going strong, reveling in the freedom we had to be together, ruling the world. We had a countdown to D-day now and the excitement caused Dimitri and I to be nearly inseparable. Often we would talk about how it would feel to finally avenge those who dared keep us apart, dared to claim our relationship as wrong. Kill those who threatened my sanity, who almost took me away from him. Those who tortured me, leered at me, mocked me. Finally, we would be the ones to win.

* * *

APOV:

Adrian stared intently at the stake in his hands.

In the last month, he and Lissa had managed to be trained by Abe's guardians. Though it was by no means the training dhampirs had, but it was just enough so that both would be able to stake a Strigoi that was being held down.

With Abe's resources, he had found out that it was possible to change a Strigoi back to its original form by having a spirit user stake them with a stake infused by spirit. They had been training nonstop for the last month. Only a couple of weeks of school was left.

Then all they could do is pray that they found Rose and Dimitri and didn't die in the process.

* * *

A/N: So, yea, another short chapter. I felt the story was going a bit slow and no one cared about school or the training. The battle is nearing! I'll being up Avery in a bit, don't worry(: The battle will probably be around chapter ten...then maybe another five chapters for afterward and it's done! Yeah, it's just a short story(: Or maybe not...it's really up to you. Next chapter you'll see more Dimitri/Rose Strigoiness, then we'll see from there(:


	9. Chapter 9

RPOV:

Dimitri and I held hands as we casually strolled down the dark sidewalk. We'd just finished drinking dinner and we now talking a midnight walk, talking and laughing like any other normal couple.

"I can't wait to see Lissa again," I said, sighing happily.

Dimitri kissed the crown of my head, pulling my closer with his arm which he wound around my waist.

"I can't wait to see Adrian. I really hate his leering at you," Dimitri growled.

I giggled. "I did too. The boy just couldn't take a hint. At least now he'll know not to mess with us," I pointed out, excitement running through my veins.

"The moonlight looks so beautiful in your hair," Dimitri murmured, gazing down at me.

I sighed again. "Thank you, Comrade. Oh! That reminds me!" I pulled him gently toward the bookstore we had just passed. "I got you a present."

"You did?" he asked, surprised.

I nodded. "Uh-huh, it's for our...nine month anniversary," I replied.

"Nine months?" Dimitri raised his eyebrow.

"Well, since the day I met you and you changed my life forever. I suppose we should celebrate the day you literally changed me, too," I added thoughtfully.

We entered the bookstore, the tinkling bell letting the attendant know we were here. I didn't know if the store was open, but I didn't care.

"Hello," the attendant said in Russian, looking slightly confused.

"Hi!" I replied. The dim light in the store hid the color of my eyes from the human. "I'm here for the book I ordered? Rose Belikova?"

"Ah, yes, here you are, Mrs. Belikova," the attendant pulled a book out form beneath the counter. "That will be-"

"Free," I interrupted, gazing into his eyes as they glazed over with the thrall of my compulsion.

"Of course," the attendant said, dazed. He handed me the book.

"Forget you ever saw us," I added before pulling Dimitri out the door.

"What did you get me?" Dimitri asked, curious. "And Mrs. Belikova?"

I shrugged. "I like the sound of it. And here." I shoved the wrapped book into his hands.

Dimitri tore the wrapping quickly. "Oh, Roza, how did you know?" Dimitri gave me a huge smile before wrapping me in a bear hug.

I smiled happily at him. "Hard not to when you have every western you've ever read in our room," I told him.

"Thank you, Roza." Dimitri leaned his head down and gave me a long kiss that instantly sparked lust in me.

"Why don't you thank me properly?" I asked, my voice husky.

Dimitri frowned at me. "We're in public."

I gave him a saucy grin. "Where's your sense of adventure?"

"Roza," he growled warningly.

I rolled my eyes. "Come on, Comrade. You know you want me."

"Yes, but I don't want any other male to see you., You're mine," Dimitri snapped.

I pouted. "But it's such a long way home."

Dimitri suddenly grinned. "Who said anything about home?"

Dimitri grabbed my hand and hurried down the sidewalk until we reached a door that clearly led to an apartment building.

"Come on."

Dimitri tugged me through the door then forced the first apartment door open. There was a couple watching TV that Dimitri grinned at before knocking them out. He glanced back at me. "Some snacks for after," he said, a wicked gleam in his eyes.

"You're so thoughtful," I purred before leaping at him.

* * *

A/N: Sorry for such a long wait :P I've been writing Hunger Games fanfiction (of sorts) so I've been channeling all of my evilness into that xD I mean, I can't kill tributes and normal people at the same time! Thank you everyone for your reviews!


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not own VA.

RPOV:

After we'd finished celebrating and drinking our snacks, Dimitri and I lounged around the apartment for a couple of hours. The sun was going to rise soon, so we needed to get back to the mansion.

"Comrade, I was thinking," I said casually as we cuddled on the couch.

"What were you thinking?" he asked, absentmindedly playing with a strand of my hair.

For a moment, I was struck by the normality of the moment. It was as if we weren't immortal Strigoi about to take over the world. I liked it.

"I was thinking that once we take over St. Vlad's, we'll make it our base. Live there and stuff. At least this way we can build up the army without having to deal with them. Plus, we can keep the Moroi for meals so we don't have to worry about hunting," I told him.

Dimitri nodded thoughtfully. "That's a great plan. And it'll send a very strong message, too. The other half of the Strigoi can take over Alder," he added.

I smiled up at him. "Genius."

* * *

LPOV:

"I've heard that there's a massive army getting ready," Abe said in a hushed voice as we gathered in Adrian's guestroom.

"How big?" Adrian asked, eyes narrowed.

"At least a hundred," Abe replied. "Or so my spies estimate. It's difficult; they're not all staying in the same place."

I felt myself tremble with fear. "When are they attacking? Where?"

"Here and Alder," Abe replied.

"How good is this information?" Christian asked.

"One of their humans is my informant," Abe replied. "He is very good at listening. Plus, the Strigoi aren't exactly hush hush about the plans."

"_When?_" Adrian growled.

"That I don't know," Abe muttered, scowling. "It seems no one but the Alpha pair know, as the Strigoi refer to Rose and Dimitri."

"What are we going to do?" I asked in a small voice.

"Well, we can't go to Court with this," Abe began. "If Rose and Dimitri caught wind of the fact that we're preparing, they might enlarge their army or change the plan completely." Abe sighed tiredly. "I can tell Alberta and we can covertly begin to move more guardians to the Academies, a couple at a time. Strengthen the ward. Up the patrols."

"Will that help?" Christian asked, wrapping his arms around me.

"We can only hope."

* * *

A/N: Well...what do you think? It's nearing...

Thank you for reviewing!


End file.
